Ty Lee's First Time Chi Blocking
by Allcoolnamesaretaken
Summary: This is a funny one shot that I wrote with rureadingthis. We thought it was very funny so please read. Sorry for the suckish summery. I also have no idea how to rate these things so I put T for seriously funny injury.


_Hi! This is a story rereading and I been thinking about for a while. This story takes place in the fire nation palace when Zuko was 10 and Azula, Ty Lee and Mai are 9. So hope you like it please review and… _

No one's POV

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were playing Azula's favorite game, dictator. For some expected reason, Azula was always the dictator. Soon they were all bored so Azula and Ty Lee started to do cartwheels and flips.

Mai gave a huff and said."I am so bored."

"Mai your always bored. Why don't you come and play with us." Ty Lee said.

She just shrugged.

"Cart wheeling is not a game Ty Lee." Said Azula with a-know-it–all tone. And then Ty Lee's eyes lit up.

"We should play hide and explode!" Ty Lee said very excited.

"I want to play. What about you Mai?" said Azula.

"Sounds kind of boring."

Azula noticed Zuzu walking down the corridor and she put on a smirk.

"What if I convicted Zuzu to play?" Azula added a teasing voice.

Mai blushed.

"Maybe I would change my mind." She said quietly.

Azula looked at Ty Lee and ran off to where her brother was.

"Zuzu you want to play with us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, every time I play with you something bad happens."

"Come on Zuzu we're just playing hide and explode."

"I still say no."

"If you don't agree I will tell mom and dad and they will make you play!"

Zuko sighed and followed Azula to the garden.

"Hi Zuko!" Ty Lee said waving.

"Hi." Zuko responded with a grumpy tone.

"So let's start!" Azula said.

They played for about an hour, then they all got tired and bored. So they sat around an apple tree.

"So…" Ty Lee said trying to start a conversation.

"I'm getting better on my chi blocking." She announced.

"What is chi blocking?" Zuko asked.

"It's when I hit people's weak points so they would be defenseless." The three people sitting with her were astounded with the intelligent words that came out of her mouth.

"Wow. Could you make a person feel numb on a body part?"

"I think I can but I never tried on a real person before. I just use dummies in case something goes wrong."

"So why don't you try now? Hey Guard come here." Azula shouted at a guard who was taking his normal route.

"Yes my princess." The guard knew what the princess was capable of when asked to come with her. But he also knew that it was even more dangerous **not **coming when she asks. So practically, the guard would lose either way.

"I need you to stay exactly where you are and stay still."

"Um… Ok." Azula could tell he was nervous. She was happy that people feared her.

"So Ty Lee-" she turned to face her. " chi block him."

"I'm not sure Azula."

"Chi block him now!"

Azula pushed here to the guard. She looked back at Azula and sighed. She looked nervous so she took a deep breath. Then she quickly punched the guard's right arm. Then the arm fell off!

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Both Zuko and Ty Lee screamed.

Azula smiled in amusement and Mai shrugged. Suppose

"THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN! I'M NEVER CHI BLOCKING EVER AGAIN!" Ty Lee started to cry, Zuko was even paler and Azula was about to laugh.

"Don't worry! This arm is fake it comes off all the time." The guard explained. He just hope he hasn't scared these kids with the fight.

"OH!" We all said together.

"So Ty Lee, ready to try again?" Azula asked.

"But… what if I hurt him?"

"You won't!"

"Um…ok"

She quickly hit his left leg and the leg FELL OFF.

"THAT WAS REAL!" the guard screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Zuko and Ty Lee screamed as they saw the leg spilling blood threw his pants. The guard was breathing fast as he panicked.

This time, Azula was laughing, hard… and Mai just shrugged. Zuko ran to some other guard and told him what happened. The other guard took the first guard (Ty Lee was pretty sure he died and it didn't take much to convince Zuko as well. Azula knew he still lived.) out of the garden and the maids cleaned up all the blood.

"That was horrible!" Zuko said in a shaking voice.

"Don't be such a baby." Azula said.

"No. Azula he's right I'm never Chi blocking EVER again." Ty Lee whimpered.

"Ty Lee to be able to achieve greatness some people have to fall." She looked at wear the guard was before they took him away. That guard was your first person to fall, so that means your one step closer to greatness."

"I don't think that's right." Zuko said.

"Well, I did get to see how to get someone's leg off. I just need more training so that I don't do it again or… worst."

"Good girl." Azula said with a smirk. That day Ty Lee never stopped practicing till she got it right (on the dummies), Mai was so distracted that she didn't even care what happened. Azula loved that experience and Zuko… well, he locked himself in his room for days. He didn't want to see they color red ever again, which was hard since red was EVERYWHERE. And since then, Ty Lee never made someone's leg fall off ever again.

_Well end of our first one-shot. Hope you liked it. _ Please review.


End file.
